


【奎八】我的龙蛋朋友（番外）

by Recent_Uro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recent_Uro/pseuds/Recent_Uro
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 43





	【奎八】我的龙蛋朋友（番外）

54

被金珉奎抱上床的时候徐明浩勾着他的脖子拉着他不停的讨吻，一刻也不许被放开。

徐明浩也没办法解释此刻的心情，像将一颗心掰开了揉碎了只剩下金珉奎的名字。他真的好喜欢金珉奎，却似乎一直没能让他知道自己有多渴求。

他明明从很早之前就认定了只要金珉奎，只有金珉奎。所有的犹豫不安不过是惶恐自己不配，与他的珉奎没有关系，在这段关系里，他从没把自己放置过主导的位置上。

他们之间，他与珉奎之间从来不存在谁被谁舍弃。

“对不起。”徐明浩贴着金珉奎的耳朵在他耳边说，“珉奎，我爱你。”

“我只有你，我只要你。”

可似乎还是做了非常多让珉奎伤心的事情，徐明浩觉得遗憾。这是他第一次陷入如此奇妙又与众不同的关系里，对另一份生死负责，与另一个灵魂相缠；却又在脱下命中注定的外衣后听见自己如雷鸣鼓震般的心跳声。

就连象征着所有光与温暖的‘爱’这个字在此刻都显得单薄。

要怎么传达呢？要如何告知对方呢？

要如何渴求对方原谅这样笨拙却只想倾尽温柔的自己呢？

徐明浩捧起金珉奎的脸颊看向他的眼睛，却只能在满腹情话中叫出他的名字：“珉奎。”

就足够了。

金珉奎亲吻眼睛里装满了自己的骑士，他紧紧拥抱住徐明浩，感受到贴在一起的两颗心脏在此刻以相同的频率在跳动。

他听到了，骑士在胸腔内呼唤他的名字。

一声又一声，振聋发聩。

55

情欲如洪水一般肆虐而来，被剥掉所有衣服的徐明浩蹭了蹭却只光了上身的金珉奎的腿告诉他润滑在地上。

金珉奎再回到床上时手里捏着的是已经被打开的铁罐。

他低下头亲吻骑士发红的耳根：“明浩，明浩，教教我。”

徐明浩看着他，伸手接过了铁罐，将润滑的膏体扣出放到手上，他红着脸看向金珉奎。另一只手拉着金珉奎的手放到自己的身后，骑士的声音细如蚊喃：“这里，在这里。”

金珉奎拉过徐明浩的手，将他手上的膏体接过来，龙族高于人类的体温加快了膏体融化的速度。他将手伸向徐明浩刚刚带他触碰过的地方，粘稠的手指轻柔地点弄后穴的褶皱，徐明浩用腿轻轻蹭了蹭他的，金珉奎才探入第一根手指。

异物突入的感觉算不上好受，徐明浩皱起了眉头。金珉奎只觉得很紧，缠住他手指的穴肉像要绞断他的手指一样。金珉奎亲了亲徐明浩的额头：“明浩，好紧啊。”

他只是阐述事实，却像说了一句昏话一样。

徐明浩眼眶红红的瞪了金珉奎一眼却也说不出别的话，他此刻却突兀的想起了文俊辉对他说过的话，于是咬了咬嘴唇说：“你们龙族不是天生技术好吗？你怎么这么笨啊？”

金珉奎听到这句话愣了愣，他想起来自己做过千百次的梦。龙族臣服于欲望，先祖留在血脉里的东西使他们会在梦中完成爱欲的学习，他们天生知道如何夺取，如何给予。

如何与他的骑士缠绵。

可是，金珉奎垂下眼睫：可每一次梦里的骑士都会流血也都会哭，他自那一次咬伤他之后，便再也看不得任何红色的液体沾染上他的骑士了。

金珉奎低下头轻柔地亲吻他的骑士，细细啄吻过他的嘴角向下又到了他的喉结。

“弄哭明浩也没关系吗？”

“什么？”

金珉奎将额头贴上徐明浩的额头：“我把明浩弄哭，也没关系吗？”

他的一根手指还在徐明浩体内，徐明浩听到这句话气得使劲撞上了他的额头：“金珉奎你今天弄不哭我你试试看啊？”

金珉奎却固执地不再动作，他看着徐明浩一字一句认真的说：”我不想明浩哭，不想明浩受伤。“

徐明浩却突然懂了他的龙的固执，他拉着金珉奎的胳膊把他还埋在自己体内的手指抽出来。一个翻身坐到了金珉奎的身上，他亲吻他的龙族对他说：“那珉奎难道一辈子都不想碰我吗？”

“每一对爱人之间都会做的事情，为什么珉奎不愿意和我做？”

“我愿意。”金珉奎搂住骑士纤细的腰，他亲吻骑士的眼睛，鼻子最后是嘴唇：“我想和明浩做。”

“只和你做。”

徐明浩咬着嘴唇低垂下眼睛望向金珉奎，勾着他的手指重新粘取了润滑到了自己的穴口。徐明浩一只手勾着金珉奎的脖子趴在龙族的胸膛上，另一只手撑开自己的穴口引着金珉奎进去帮他扩张。

太羞耻了，徐明浩闭了闭眼睛想。可如果是和面前这个人一起，那推开那扇从未开启过的门，走入那片未曾抵达过的世界，似乎也没那么难为情了。

就算害羞，就算害怕，但只要是和珉奎一起的，好像就没事了。

56

“明浩，”金珉奎突然喊他的名字，声音轻柔仿若撕下一片云彩：“如果你痛的话，我也会痛。”

徐明浩笑出来揉了揉他的头发，他说：“那我们一起痛吧。”

金珉奎愣了愣，而后他掐紧了徐明浩的腰说：“我和明浩一起痛。”

“一直以来，我都愿意和明浩一起痛。”

徐明浩坐在他的身上垂下头，鼻尖碰上金珉奎柔软的发丝他双手掰过金珉奎的脸在他的脑门儿上亲了一口：“我知道。”

金珉奎摇了摇头，他想说你不知道，但在此刻那些东西都不重要了。

此刻重要的，只有眼前的这个人。

金珉奎似乎放下了一些顾虑，他抱紧坐在身上的徐明浩，手指重新在骑士的后穴打转，待穴口松软了一些后他将还没融化的一部分膏体用两只手指推送进徐明浩的体内。润滑进入温暖的肠道开始融化，徐明浩的内里变得湿润柔软，金珉奎再抽出来的手指上挂着温热的液体。

他看着自己粘腻的手指说：“明浩好湿啊。”

金珉奎一句实话让徐明浩从耳根红到了后背，他狠狠地捶了金珉奎的后背对他说：“你少学这种话。”

“可明浩就是很湿啊。”

“金珉奎！”

金珉奎觉得委屈，他卡着徐明浩的腰让他看自己沾满了液体的手：“明浩你自己看，你是不是特别湿，流了我一手的水。”

徐明浩说不过他于是咬他的嘴唇，又贴在他耳边细细哄他：“珉奎，珉奎不要闹我了。”

“我这么喜欢你，你别闹我了。好不好？”

好，怎么不好。金珉奎听到这句话只觉得心里一颤，便是这世间所有的东西都愿意抢来献给他怀中的人。他怎么会闹他，他又怎么舍得闹他？

“明浩，我没闹你。”

我在爱你。

57

徐明浩被金珉奎从身上抱下来放回床上时后穴已经泥泞不堪柔软成一片，金珉奎的四根手指已经可以自由的出入了。

金珉奎亲了亲徐明浩的眼睛终于脱下自己的裤子，他对已经柔软得仿佛一片浸湿了雨的棉花一样的骑士说：“明浩，你摸摸我。”

龙族身为最古老的爬行物，非常遵循自然生物的进化规律。徐明浩之前被文俊辉提醒过，可他却没在意。所以在顺着金珉奎的胸肌一路向下摸到确实和自己不一样的性器时他没忍住抖了抖。

“等一下，珉奎……”剩下的话却被吞入龙族的口中，金珉奎看着全身红透的骑士对他说：“明浩，明浩别怕。”

“别拒绝我，我们一起疼。”

金珉奎握住徐明浩的手，拉着他的手一起摸上了自己的性器。徐明浩在金珉奎的怀中微微发抖，手指发烫握都握不住那开叉的两个半截阴茎。

徐明浩手指轻颤却顺从地摸上金珉奎的性器，他抚慰的动作生疏却认真。金珉奎感受着发出一声满足的喟叹，幸好他的骑士没有拒绝他，不然他一定会变得暴躁起来。

金珉奎亲吻徐明浩红透的耳朵将眼底露出的金光压下去。

全世界只有你，不能拒绝我的任何一丝渴求。

金珉奎原本就是这世间最自私残暴的龙族，骑士教给他温柔与爱，骑士教给他包容与守护；可这本是与龙族血脉里流淌的东西相悖的，他们血脉里流淌着的是破坏与毁灭。

只不过，金珉奎亲吻他的骑士：龙族愿意为了他的宝藏套上枷锁，收起所有的暴虐学会温柔与守护，像他还是幼龙时做过的那样。

所有的一切只有一个代价与一个渴求：他的骑士，永远不能拒绝他。

58

就算非常认真的做过润滑，金珉奎半截阴茎进入的时候徐明浩还是像被钉在毡板上的鱼一样，他大口的喘着气，觉得整个人像被从中间劈开了一样。

金珉奎亲他被汗浸湿的额发，手却狠狠地掐着徐明浩的腰不许他退后分毫，他的眼睛此刻已经变成了龙族独有的金色竖瞳，血脉里流淌的对宝藏独占的本能在此刻占据了上风。他想把所有的一切都给他的龙骑士，龙族自私地判决：于是他的龙骑士必须满打满的接受他想要给的一切。

他想要的温柔，体贴，与眷恋；还有他不想要的疼痛，嫉妒与侵占。

龙族是善妒的守财奴，他们自私冷血，强大任性。名为金珉奎的龙也是一样，他经历所有的一切最后想要也不过是牢牢的铐住他想要守护的宝藏。

抱歉啊明浩，他终于揭开了自己披着的一层皮变成了如此蛮横霸道再没有了体贴模样的一条龙。可他是他金珉奎的骑士，所以他必须承受住。

他必须喜欢，接受，不能有丁点的厌烦这样的他。

金珉奎亲吻掉徐明浩的眼泪，不然的话，他会疯掉的。

“明浩啊…明浩，不要哭……我也痛，明浩，我们一起痛。”自私的龙对身下像纸一样的龙骑士低声诉求着，他从没将现在这个样子展现给他的骑士看过。唯独一次，他将那唯独一次的残暴展现给他的骑士时却差点永远的失去了他的骑士，他差一点再没有陪伴在他骑士身边的机会。

“所以你不要哭，你不要讨厌我。”

徐明浩觉得眼前一阵一阵的白光，像是面对无数突然亮起的灯。他在那片带着噪点的白中看到他的龙皱起眉头又用一副要哭出来的样子看向他。

他很想伸出手抚平他的眉毛告诉他没关系，他不痛。他流泪是因为高兴，高兴他们终于走到了这里。可他意识恍惚着动作也磕绊。徐明浩伸出的手没能够到眉心却碰上了金珉奎的额角。随后被金珉奎抓住了手腕，拉到唇边亲吻。

金珉奎伸出舌头绕着徐明浩手腕上的暗金纹路亲吻舔舐，徐明浩全身发抖，觉得自己动脉里每一寸流过腕口的血液都沾染上了金珉奎的味道，被他强制标记。

金珉奎感受到他在抖，捏着他的手腕拉下来将他的手指含在嘴中。明明应该更灵活的骑士用来拿剑的手此时也失去了活动的能力，指尖被金珉奎放在嘴里舔舐，吞入吐出，终于徐明浩的手变得黏湿一片。

又被金珉奎带着到了身后他二人交合的地方。

金珉奎还留了半截阴茎没有进入。

59

徐明浩流泪求饶：“不行的珉奎不行的，我不行的。”

金珉奎一下又一下亲吻他的额发将他嵌入骨骼里那样用力的搂着他：“明浩，你相信我，你相信我。”

“我是你的龙，明浩，我是你的龙。”

“我替你疼，明浩我替你疼好不好？你不要拒绝我”

徐明浩摇头，他想告诉金珉奎等一等，还有一瓶粉色的药剂可以用。金珉奎却锁住了他摇动的头：“不可以明浩，你不能拒绝我。”

他一边说着一边真的伸手去摸徐明浩的后穴，紧密贴合的地方硬是被扯开了一个缝，金珉奎带着徐明浩的手，将徐明浩的手指塞进缝里，感受仿佛一体的两个人是怎样紧密相贴。

徐明浩整个人熟透一般，像是无数玫瑰开在他的身上，被残酷的龙族揉碎了留下一身红艳的汁水。

最后两根半阴茎都进入了。徐明浩觉得自己像死了一回，便是在骑士成百上千次的实战中他也从没有感受过如此复杂的痛。

金珉奎在完全进入他的时候哭了出来，他的眼泪砸到徐明浩的脸上，龙骑士与龙心意相通，徐明浩也无法准确描述那一瞬间感受到的，来自他的龙的心情。

仿佛看着一轮月亮慢慢地变圆，赤色慢慢笼罩住巨大的玉盘；仿佛见证火山喷发，岩浆吞没万物只剩一片炙烈的红；又仿佛站在一场暴雨里，电闪雷鸣。

但到最后的最后，是那人真挚诚恳的爱意与愧疚。

徐明浩忍着疼痛将在他身上哭泣的龙拉进了怀里，在他被汗浸湿的额头落上一个吻。

“我愿意。”龙骑士说。

徐明浩与金珉奎对视：“珉奎，你看着我珉奎，你知道我愿意的，你知道我爱你。”

“对不起，明浩……明浩，对不起”

骑士一口咬上了龙族的嘴唇，无坚不摧的龙族在此刻对着爱人像被撬开了硬壳的蚌类，柔软的嘴唇被骑士咬破了一片。骑士捧起龙族的头，汗水从骑士额头留下，却被他露出的笑晕开：“不许道歉，我愿意。金珉奎我愿意，我不痛，珉奎在替我痛对不对？”

“我流泪因为开心，我终于属于珉奎了我好开心。珉奎也会因为开心流泪对不对？”

“我愿意，珉奎你记住。我心甘情愿的，你记住好不好？”

金珉奎一边掉眼泪一边不停地亲吻他的骑士，他说：“明浩，我好爱你。”

然后龙族听到了骑士同样的回应。

他的骑士说：“我知道，珉奎。”

“我也好爱你。”

60

激烈情事过后的第二天总会有一点尴尬。

无比相爱的两个人之间也会有吗？

徐骑士现身说法告诉你：会有的，只要你在情事中被做得晕了过去，那第二天起来一定会尴尬的。

61

徐明浩醒来看到自己身上斑驳的吻痕无奈的遮住了脸。他的记忆力停在了最后珉奎对他诉说爱意的那一刻，后面的情事是怎样的徐明浩不记得了，只记得在迷迷糊糊中记得感受过一次高潮，仿佛溺毙在一片深海里，整个神经都被他的龙捏在手里。

所以说，被做得晕过去这种事情，怎么想也不可能发生在素来以体格强健闻名的骑士身上吧。

太丢人了。

徐明浩刚动身子的那一刻身旁的金珉奎就睁开了眼睛。

“明浩早啊。”

“早。”

金珉奎一下子翻身下了床，他绕了一圈趴在床前看着徐明浩：“明浩想吃点什么吗？我给你买。”

徐明浩和趴在床前的金珉奎对视的一瞬突然觉得有点不好意，胸腔里的心脏又剧烈跳动起来。他咬了咬嘴唇摇了摇头，翻了个身背对着金珉奎，心跳震耳脑袋里只重复着一句话：金珉奎怎么这么帅？！他之前有这么帅的吗？

金珉奎只得了个后背有点委屈，他爬上床又躺到徐明浩的身边。搂住徐明浩的肩膀委屈地看向他：“明浩为什么不看我？”

徐明浩看不得他的眼睛，又想翻个身的时候被金珉奎箍住了肩膀却是动弹不得。

金珉奎不依不饶：“明浩为什么不愿意看我？”

“太帅了。”徐明浩小声嘟囔。

金珉奎愣了一下，他凑近了徐明浩满脸惊喜：“明浩说什么？”

徐明浩看着突然放大的俊脸眼睛都不知道往哪里放，他怎么不知道他自己居然是这么个扭捏的性格？在这之前也没有过这么害羞的时候，怎么反倒是什么都干完了之后才有了这种羞涩的情绪？

他不敢看金珉奎索性就闭上了眼睛，然后就听到了金珉奎装满了委屈的小声嘟囔。

他终于睁开了眼，却看到金珉奎分明满脸笑意半点儿委屈也没有。

他好久没见过珉奎这么欢喜了。

徐明浩觉得自己的手突然被人握住，金珉奎又凑得他近了一点，他俩的鼻尖都要碰到一起。

珉奎问他：“明浩觉得我，太帅了？”

徐明浩点了点头，就看到自己的龙眼里光芒更盛。金珉奎又像不好意思了一样从床上爬了起来，结果下床的时候被被子绊倒整个人摔了下去。

徐明浩一下子笑了出来。

金珉奎委屈却也带着笑：“明浩不可以笑话我！我就是摔倒了你也觉得我帅吧？”

徐明浩点头又摇头：“就一点点儿帅。”

金珉奎不依又跑上床来隔着被子抱着他：“再多帅儿一点点吧。”

徐明浩感受到身上的重量扭了扭身子却没把金珉奎晃下去，他正要赶他下去下一刻却突然醍醐灌顶，他好像知道为什么珉奎今天这么高兴了。

他从前看珉奎，未把他当过身边人。他是他遥不可及的梦想，是他百年难得的幸运，是他甘愿倾尽的温柔；他从前总觉得对珉奎亏欠，也没图过他什么。

珉奎多聪明，一定看得出来他于他无所求图，但他也大概怕极自己不被求图。

原来是这样，原来是这样。

在爱人这方面，其实他不如珉奎。

徐明浩想着突然笑出来，金珉奎抱住他问：“明浩笑什么？”

徐明浩摇了摇头，其实他也不知道到底在笑什么，只是突然有一种复杂的感情涌上心头。他从前觉得他好爱金珉奎，像是热爱自己缺失的另一半灵魂；而他现在觉得自己好爱金珉奎，爱他全身带着的不淆世俗的纯粹，也爱他要入世的狼狈。

“珉奎啊。”

“嗯？”

“我想吃虾饺，去给我买。”

“抱一会儿再去嘛。”

“快去，我饿死了。”

“好了好了，这就去了。”

金珉奎翻身坐起来，临走前捏了捏徐明浩的鼻子：“你看我多好啊，你说要吃什么我就给你买什么，我多好啊。”

徐明浩看着他笑：“是啊，所以我可离不开珉奎了。”

“珉奎啊，一辈子陪着我吧。”

当然是要一辈子陪着了。

我们彼此相爱，是罔顾时间跨过永恒的灵魂契约啊。

-fin-


End file.
